iCan Still Remember
by likea.melodyy
Summary: It's the day of Freddie and Sam's wedding. While getting ready for her wedding, she starts narrating a memoir of how the day even came to be.
1. PREFACE

Sam POV

PREFACE

I know it's crazy to say, but I am beyond thankful, everyday of every night that I had the guts to own up to my feelings for Freddie… 7 years ago. Yeah, we were able to be friends that long. We are currently engaged and in about ten minutes or so, we will be getting married and I will be Mrs. Freddie Benson.

It's not the fact that I'm getting married surprises me, it's the fact that I'm getting married to Freddie, the guy that I always hated, or so it seemed. The dork who I physically and emotionally abused, with reason, but now, its all clear… Its all clear to everyone and everything of why I did those things and what brought me to come out of the shell.

Not only am I happier, now because I'm going to soon be walking down the aisle to promise in sickness and in health, till death do we part to be married to Freddie, but it's also because of the fact that I've grown up and changed my ways. Well… I still love meat and food and playing with sharp things, but other than that I've changed.

I should maybe tell you the story of how it all happened now, right? Well…. Can I do it later? I'm feeling kind of lazy right now, after… All that preparation for the wedding.

Hey, I've changed but old habits die hard. Remember that.


	2. iNever Liked Them

It was our junior year of high school, I was utterly excited because that meant only two more years and we're out of here and going to college. Carly Shay was still my best friend and Freddie was still the tech dork that I had my first kiss with and somewhat my best friend as well.

My locker was still next to Carly's and Freddie's was still across a few steps away from ours on the bottom. There were about… Three or four classes the three of us had together; Study Hall, Media, Lunch (if that counts), and homeroom. The class that I as an individual had with Carly was Literature. I know, right… Sucks, only one freakin' class with my best friend… Not including those other ones.

As for Freddie, I had Spanish, Geometry and Chemistry. Which is a good match cause I totally bomb at Geometry and Chem, meaning whenever we have a group assignment, Freddie does all the work. He doesn't mind though, I think.

Anyways, enough of the introductory crap, it was just me and Carly cause I had no idea where the nerd was, his mom was probably labeling his underwear before he loses it.

We were heading towards homeroom when Freddie walked in from the entrance with this weird smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about, you weirdo?" I cocked an eyebrow and asked.

His smirk turned into a smile and he said, "Wanna know what I just did?"

Carly furrowed her eyebrows, "Was it… Disgusting or…. Bad?"

He started smiling even more—it's starting to get really annoying—and replied, "Maybe in some countries… Or states."

I rolled my eyes cause I couldn't deal with all this anymore, "Okay, Fredwarp, what did you do? And would you please wipe that smirk off your face? I'm going to start blowing chunks if I keep seeing you all butterfly happy."

Finally, his smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes, "Way to break my happy mood, Puckett. Anyways, the reason that I didn't meet up with you guys at your lockers earlier, like I usually do is because I was with a girl."

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT!_" were the first things that popped into my head but I couldn't help but ask, "In what way?"

Carly was curious as well, "Yeah, cause I mean… When you say you were with a girl, it could mean that you were just helping her study, because Freddie, you hang out with us," pointing and me and herself, "everyday, so it's not really a surprise if you hang out with a girl."

Freddie sighed of exasperation, "I was never a kiss and teller—"

I jumped in, "Yeah, cause we kept our kiss between us."

He shot me a look but finished up with, "But when I meant I was with a girl, I mean that I was making out with a girl."

Carly and I looked at each other in shock and our jaws dropped. God knows I couldn't say anything, but Carly sure could, "WHOA. WHO IS THIS GIRL? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

I wanted to ask if she was demented or something, but nothing would seem to come out because my vocal chords weren't intact.

"She's not my girlfriend or at least I don't think so and well… Since it just happened, I just told you and even if she was my girlfriend it's not like I could have told you earlier! Seeing as how things just got… Steamy today." Says the dork.

Honestly, who says steamy?

"You never told us who she was!" Carly exclaimed.

"Tiffany Schmidt." And again came that smirk from Benson.

This conversation was just contribution from Carly and Freddie, until they saw my jaw was still dropped and my eyes were still wide,

"Sam, you okay?" Freddie asked like he was concerned.

Praying that I would be able to reply out came, "Oh, um, yeah. Come on, we have to get to homeroom."

It must have been what I said because Carly and Freddie seemed drawn back by how I said to get to homeroom; Me, the person who hates classes and homework or work in general more than anyone in the world.

To be honest, I didn't get why I was so affected by knowing that Freddie was able to get a girl.

I mean, he's dated girls before… Vicious Valerie, Sky High Sabrina, Magical Malika, Stray Shannon, Ruffle Rona and so on. Heh, I never realized that I didn't like any of his girlfriends or dates or whatever! I wasn't even okay with him dating my best friend, even if it made them happy.

I didn't like Valerie because she tried to ruin iCarly, Sabrina was just so tall and cocky about her height (well, to me she was), Malika is so imaginary on her entire perception of magic, Shannon going on a random date with a guy she doesn't even know and Rona, so freakin' pushy and all that chiz. Now, as for Carly, I don't know what about it bugged me, but as far as I know, the only reason it seemed to bug me was because Carly only wanted to go out with Freddie due to the fact that he saved her from the Taco truck.

Anyways, we were sitting in homeroom and I was just dazing off to thinking about all that. I thought I was maybe overanalyzing everything, but then someone swatted me on the arm.

"SAM!" Carly yelled in a whisper tone.

"Huh?" I faced her.

It was probably the way I looked that gave it away that I was thinking about something because she asked me, "What're you thinking about? You looked so deep in thought."

I looked over to Freddie to who was sitting in front of me and he was facing down, probably copying down some notes or something, but I checked to make sure he wasn't paying attention before I said, "I was just thinking about all the past girls that Freddie's went out with and this Tiffany girl. What if she's a dud or another scheme to ruin iCarly or something?"

Carly pursed her lips, glanced and Freddie and said back, "Well, when we meet her, let's just see for ourselves. You usually have a pretty good instinct."

I nodded and looked back at Freddie.

What the crap was this guy doing that he was so into? I understand he cares about his grades, but this guy hasn't even looked up to see what the teacher has been writing or putting up on the board!

I looked over his shoulder and took a peek at what he was doing. Boy, do I wish I never saw what I just saw…


	3. iCan't Stand It

If anything, that was the most… Awkward and weird thing I've ever seen Freddie do. The nub was actually drawing a picture of him and his little girlfriend in a heart surrounded around other little hearts…Kind of like that picture I drew of me and Jonah.

Ooh, how juicy.

"Carly!" I whispered.

She turned towards me and gave me the 'what's up' nod.

"_Look at what Freddie's doing,_" I mouthed so the nerd wouldn't hear me.

The-Oh-So-Settle-Carly, got out of her seat and looked over Freddie's shoulder and assuming commenting on what she just saw, she said, "Awwwwww! That's so cute, Freddie!" loud enough that the people who sat behind and in front of Freddie could hear.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Carly to be nice and all mushy gushy about Fredweird's love life.

Honestly, who cares if Fredboy can get a girl? It's happened before! And they all just so happened to be deranged psychopaths or fixer uppers or some sort of another.

I doubt this new one will be any different.

Although, I'm surprised how little Freddie is paying attention in Ms. Brigg's class… The dork usually loves to suck up to teachers but now he isn't.

I leaned forward, "Hey, Freddie, maybe you oughtta keep the fantasies to yourself and pay attention to Old Lady Briggs like the little goody two shoes you are."

And another smirk came upon Mrs. Fredward Benson's face. Yes, misses, because Fredward Benson is no man. I ought to knock the teeth outta that boy.

"Like you shouldn't, Princess Puckett? Anyways, what do you care about what I fantasize about that doesn't involve you? As long as it **DOESN'T** involve you, you should be happy and grateful." The boy was ranting to no end…

I scoffed, "Believe me, Freddifer, I am beyond grateful that you're not daydreaming about me and how can I pay attention when I can hear all that scribbling you're doing?"

He seemed to love me get annoyed, because he said, "I never said anything about daydreaming, but I'd be happy to—"

"Listen, Fudgeface," I interjected, "If you wanna keep those lips of yours for more action from your girlfriend, I suggest you shut it, or you'd not only lose those lips, but you also wouldn't be able to daydream, but be having nightmares of when I'm—"

I was cut off by Carly spazzing off thinking that I would probably actually murder the boy if I went any further into my little images of me shanking Freddie over and over again, "Oh! Look the bell just rang! Off to Literature with me, Sam! Freddie, you'd better get to P.E!"

Freddie got up and grabbed his book and shot me a glare or glance, whichever it was and said, "Fine, I have P.E with Tiffany, anyways. She'll be able to calm me down."

I was surprised that he actually got mad, it was hilarious, shocking and I felt bad that I actually pushed him that far. I wouldn't even want to—Wait a minute, hold the phone! Since when did I care about Fredward Benson's feelings? I mean he should be a man and learn to suck it up!

As Carly and I are walking towards our lockers during passing periods, I'm quiet while she's gushing about how cute it is that Freddie and Tiffany are together and how they're going to be together forever and how this may be the girl Freddie's destined to be with and blah blah blah.

It was so annoying, but she finally shut up when we got to our lockers and I was staying quiet the whole time, which is weird because I'm usually never quiet when it comes to conversations with anyone. Not even when it's the guys I like. I must be running a fever.

I put in my combination and opened my locker just staring into it not bothering to get my notebook or text book out. What class did I even have next? What. Is. Going. On? I remembered my schedule on the first day even though I hate school. It's so unlike me to forget these sorts of things.

It's this whole Freddie and Tiffany thing. If they hadn't started going out, I wouldn't be so disorientated. You know what? I need to kick them out of my head and just try to avoid Freddie as much as possible or I'm going to really wind up losing it. I do really want to meet this Tiffany chick though, if she's a total dud, I'm going to kick her—

"Hey, Sam, hurry up. We have like… Three minutes to get to class." Carly intruded in on my thoughts… Again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and just stared at her, "Oh… Right…Class. Where are we going again?"

"Literature! Now, hurry up!" From her voice, you can still she was irritated, but right now, I honestly didn't care. I had other things on my mind.

I grabbed my Literature textbook and notebook and closed my locker, "Alright, let's go."


	4. iM Hiding Something

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys. So I finished the book that I was reading a lot faster than I thought I would so I guess I'm back on writing a lot quicker than I thought, so I hope you enjoy this chapter… Review and give me some feedback on what you want to see, so I can have an idea on what you guys want to see. Thanks! Oh, and you can um… What's word? Criticize? Yeah, that. Too, if you want. **

Literature went by pretty quickly… Only because I was busy thinking about other things while Harrison was lecturing and nagging away about some stuff.

It's pretty difficult to NOT think about it, because what if Fredwad wants us to meet Ms. Schmidt? Will he expect me to be on my best behavior and be nice or just for me to get to meet her in person?

Speaking of which, I have media with Freddie and Carly next, maybe then he'd want to talk about making a meet up with his girlfriend, but even if he doesn't, then either way, I'll keep my mouth shut and try my best not to say anything.

I walk to my locker with Carly and this time I'm a little more talkative than I was before. We were talking about the two love birds, but I seemed to be talking more smack than anything.

"I hope Freddie lets us meet her! I want to see her!" Carly gushed.

I smirked, "Yeah... I'm sure you do,"

"Sam, be nice. She could possibly be Freddie's future."

That last sentence made me wince… Freddie's future? She hasn't even met the girl and she's already talking about what it'd be like in the future? Not only that, but she expects me to be nice! What if the girl's a complete biznotch? I don't take that kind of thing from ANYBODY.

"Can't promise you that." I wasn't so sure if I was responding to the part about being nice part or the part about being Freddie's future.

Carly must have caught that, because she paused and said, "Wait, what are you—"

She got cut off by Fredididdly Doo, "Hey, ladies or should I say, lady and Princess Puckett?"

At one hand, I appreciate that Freddie cut in because I'm not so sure what my answer would have been if Carly had finished her question, on the other hand, I can't stand to look at Freddie and know that there might be a chance some random spazzoid by his side in the near future.

I'm starting to get really worried… WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH?

People on iCarly have always wanted us to be together and be the couple going by the name of "Seddie", but that's usually made me feel ecstatic or disgusted. I can't tell anymore, but I do remember feeling good that people would rather have me date Freddie than Carly.

Even though Freddie was too insanely in love with Carly to ever really care about those comments… They really made me think what it'd be like to start going out with Freddie.

Then again, I'd always ended up shaking the thought from my head, because it was completely unlike me to want to see Freddie that way…

Our first kiss doesn't count, though, because we're best friends and just coincidentally both never had our first kisses and well… We were right across from each other!

UGH! And I said we'd never speak of it, again…

Okay. Back on track, Freddie intrudes on us and I'm happy but annoyed at the same time and… Confused, just like Carly is, but Freddink starts yapping away, now, "So, during PE, I was talking to Tiffany while we were on the bleachers and I asked if she and I were really official and she said 'yes' because otherwise, she wouldn't have made out with me the way she did."

I gawked at him and I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open because he took a glance at me and said, "Sam? Are you okay?"

I blinked, "Oh, yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

Thank the man in Heaven that I didn't for one second believe that it wasn't official otherwise I'd be in much more shock and pain than I was already in… Did I just say pain?

Oh, boy. I need to clear my head after school somehow. We started walking towards the Media.

"Oh, speaking of which, since its official for her and I, we thought that maybe you guys would want to hang out with us at the Groovy Smoothie after school? If you want to meet her."

"Sure! We'll go!" Did Carly just say WE?

"We? Uh, Carls, I hate it to break it to ya, but I have a load of homework and I need to bring my grade up if I want any chance of going to college or graduating, so, I'm going to have to pass on this one."

They both got wide eyed as soon as I finished talking… Gee… I wonder why… Homework? College? Graduating? That's the worst excuse I've ever came up with! I'm passing with low C's or high D's.

"Um… Since when do you do homework?" Carly asked.

Followed by Freddie asking, "Why do you even need to bring your grades up?"

The dude who's always talking crap about how low my grades are and what a dope I am is asking me why I need to bring my grades up?

"What do you mean why do I need to bring them up? They're below sea level!" I exclaimed, trying to pretend that I actually care about my academics.

"Well, I don't get why you need to do any homework, school's barely started. You don't even know what half of the assignments are." Carly… Always thinking when I barely am… She's like Freddie, no wonder why he was so in love with her.

"They said I could either make up the work that I missed out on… Which is a lot or I can just do an extra credit paper on what I learned this year with notes and everything… Which is another problem because I haven't paid much attention." I sighed.

If they knew any better, it was a total lie. The teachers and everyone else know that I'm a lost cause and wouldn't take their charity.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other.

"We'll give you whatever notes you need, Sam. If you feel that you need to achieve, then we'll offer whatever help we can. Just say the word." Freddie offered.

I smirked again, "Thanks."

There wasn't much I could say to him without stumbling. I've never been good with pleasant words when it came to Freddie. That's why it was always so hard to be nice to him.

"Oh, and if you finish early or… Post pone it to another day then you can come to Groovy Smoothie with us, if you want." Another offer came flying out of the dude's mouth… He sure is being friendly.

We get to the media and I pause and let Freddie and Carly go ahead of me.

I sighed, I think it's time to admit it myself… Or give myself a thought.

I have a slight chance of falling for Freddie.


	5. iChange My Mind

I admit it to myself. Finally. Well, I didn't exactly admit it, just… Considered the fact that I may like the boy in more than just a love/hate friendly way. Did I just use the word love?

SAM PUCKETT DOESN'T LOVE.

Well, the day went by quick and I was able to dodge talking for the most part.

Carly and Freddie may have noticed that I wasn't that happy or comfortable with something and they were right… I'm not comfortable with how I THINK I'm feeling about Freddie and I'm not comfortable with some bimbo who's getting a shot at Freddie and all that shiznit!

As always, I didn't go home when I was supposed to, I went to Carly's apartment. I love how they never lock the door and when they do, they're in the place.

Thankfully, Spencer wasn't here so I wouldn't have to answer to anyone, so I just ran up to the studio.

I laid down on the beanbag and just sat there looking up at the ceiling.

It's good to finally have some alone time and think. I had a lot of thinking to do… Like for one; do I really want Freddork in that way? And do I want to meet his girlfriend?

Every memory that I ever had with Freddie started going through my head; from the day I met him to when I saw him. My favorite memory was the first time we kissed and the time that we got tied up with Carly and she started asking questions.

I know the last one isn't a good thing to remember, but I can't help but remember it, the tension between me and Freddie when we had to think about whether or not we want to tell Carly everything or about it. Sometimes I wish that—

OKAY! Back on topic! Do I really like Freddie in that way and do I really want to meet Tiffany?

If I don't really like Freddie, but I tell the kid that I like him, he might get overwhelmed or something and ask me out of treat me like a special ed. Then, again he wouldn't like me because he has Tiffany.

Speaking of Tiffany, maybe I should meet her, just to see what she's like.

Hopefully, she's not one of those Seddie or Creddie shippers that I see on our site or online, because people like that can get really irritating. Especially, when they're waiting to see a relationship that will never form!

Ugh, maybe I will go see the chick. Best to look out for Freddie, even if he wouldn't do the same.

Although, I think he would do the same for me because apparently Carly thinks that "deep down we really do care for each other."

Give me a break! When have I ever cared about anyone other than the people who matter?

Okay, maybe in a way Freddie does matter, but not enough for me to care about him or his actions. Well, I guess I should take that back, because if I didn't care, I wouldn't bother to check on his girlfriend and see if she was good for him or anything like that.

So I've decided… I will go. Except I look kind of like a mess right now, so I'll run home and change before I get there.

Rather than running home, actually, I was just walking. It was a good thing that my house was somewhat by Bushwell, otherwise I would have just taken something out of Carly's closet.

I looked through my closet and took out a red plaid blouse and jeans.

The red plaid blouse was one of my favorite things to wear, it was comfortable and people always said I looked nice in it… Even Freddie and I thought he never paid attention to what I was wearing.

I wore my usual Converse, because they go with just about any casual outfit I have and they're just comfortable.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth (I don't even know why) and applied a little bit of eyeliner. I sniffed my pits and put on some deodorant and for a second thought about spraying on some perfume before a question came into my head…

_Why am I getting so dolled up to go to the Groovy Smoothie?_

That was the best question that's ever popped out of nowhere or to ask myself.

I shook my head, got out of the bathroom, grabbed my keys and cell phone, and left the house.

Before I turned the corner, I realized I forgot to bring money.

I jogged back to my house and ran into my room and went into my secret stash of money. I grabbed a 20 dollar bill and left the house, again.

I walked to the Groovy Smoothie with my hands in my pockets. I didn't really know what to do with my hands while they were in my pocket, so I was just gripping onto my phone.

Arriving at the almighty smoothie establishment, I went inside and saw Freddie and Carly. There were 3 cups of smoothies on the table but only two people. Did they think I was already going to come?

Then it hit me. The smoothie wasn't for me, it was for Tiffany. And where was she?

No idea.

"Hey, Sam!" Freddie said, "Over here!"

I walked towards their table, "Yes, Captain Obvious, I could see you. You didn't need to be flinging your arms around me like you're on a deserted island."

"I was just making sure. Jeez, just because you were stranded doing homework and cranky doesn't mean we have to be cranky and stuck doing homework."

"Sam, be nice," said Carly. Always being the saint.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Where's Tiffany?"

"Oh, bathroom, she'll be out in a bit." Carly said.

Which made me wonder and have to ask, "Out in a bit? Is she taking a number two or something?"

Carly rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Her period."

I raised my eyebrows in understand, "Ohh."

Freddie sighed loudly, "I know she's on her period, Carly. You don't need to whisper it to Sam. I won't get disgusted."

I turned towards Freddie, "Maybe she didn't whisper it to me for the sake of your innocence, it could be the possibility of maybe because we're in public and she doesn't want to say it out loud, dingus. Think before you talk."

I must have hit a nerve because rather than laughing or something else Freddie replied, "I'll give you 30 bucks to buy a smoothie and get out of here before Tiffany comes out."

This dude is delusional, "Listen, you, I didn't walk from school to Carly's apartment to my house to the corner and back to my house and then here, just so you can give me 30 bucks to tell me to take a smoothie on the go and get out of here," I took a breather, "I came here to meet your new psycho, so be grateful. And I'll have you know, I don't need your charity to buy a smoothie. I brought my own money."

Before Freddie could say anything I turned away from him, got off the chair and went up to the counter to order.

"Hey, Sam," T-Bo greeted, "What can I get you?"

"The usual, T and uh… What do you have on sticks today?"

T-Bo put up a finger to tell me to wait. He went to make my smoothie then turned towards me, "Girl, you're in luck. Today is MEATS ON A STICK! So, I decided to have different varieties and I got 3 sticks; one stick of ham, one stick of steak, and another stick of bacon."

"Amazing, but I have a few questions before I will buy other than my smoothie."

"Fire away."

"Your MEATS ON A STICK, are they fully cooked?"

"Yes, ma'am, butchered and sizzled by a professional Brazilian chef, specializing in meats."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Brazilian meats… Those are expensive. What made you willing to pay out?"

"Discounts and sales, Ms. Puckett, so you buyin' or what?" he had a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Yes, I will. How much for each piece of meat?"

"One dollar."

I ordered for 3 pieces of each and paid for my smoothie and headed back to the table.

It wasn't surprising to see Tiffany back at the table, so I headed around her and got the other seat between Freddie and Carly.

I haven't taken a glance at her, yet, but I will as soon as I try the meat. Taking a bite, I was amazed by all the flavor in the slabs of meats, put before me and the fact that it was from the Groovy Smoothie, made me even more amazed.

I probably made a moaning sound of pleasure, because I heard a ringing laugh and a voice say, "Hey, you must be Sam. I'm Tiffany."

I must have completely forgotten that it wasn't just the cast of iCarly, it was the cast of iCarly and their technical producer's girlfriend, also.

I looked up, expecting to see a girl with a completely annoying face or ugly face or something, but it was something else.


	6. iLook Like Her

The girl was frickin' gorgeous. She had dirty blond tendrils that went down to her chest, full lips, straight teeth, sea blue eyes.

This was the last kind of girl that I ever thought would date Freddink.

There must have been some sort of look on my face because before I could close my mouth from the shock of the girl's beauty, she gasped out, "OH! I forgot to introduce myself officially, I'm Tiffany."

She put her hand out for me to shake.

If she thinks I'm going to shake that hand of hers' she's wrong.

God knows where she's put that hand on Freddie… Parts of Freddie that I will never get to touch…

Okay, that was a little too far, even for me.

She saw that I wasn't going to shake her hand, so she pulled her hand back awkward and I introduced myself, "I'm Sam."

I gave her a nod.

Nobody said anything for a while… I guess it turned awkward… But I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

While staring at the mirror, I realized something… She had all the same physical traits as I do… Dirty blond tendrils, blue eyes, full lips and straight teeth… Am I seeing things or does she really look like me? Except… I'm not pretty like her.

I went back out, "Hey um… Carly… I need your help with something in the bathroom…"

If anything, I need to talk to Carly about this, just to make sure that I'm not the only who sees the resemblance.

As soon as Carly and I are in the bathroom, I lock the door and exclaim, "Is it just me or does Tiffany look freakishly like me?"

Carly eyes went wide and thought for a second, "Oh, my goodness, she does! But why would Freddie want a girl that looks like you? That's just… Weird… I mean… Not saying you're not good looking but because you two hate each other. Why would he want anything that reminds him of you?"

I winced at that, "Who said anything about her reminding him of me? We see each other every day, why would he need to be reminded?"

Carly just shook her head, "Let's talk about this with Freddie, later. But until then, we have to go back out there or they'll think we're missing or something."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Sighs… It was eating me up inside why Freddie would date a girl that resembles me. Was it because she went on to him first?

Ugh, this is so confusing.

Carly and I went back out there and took back our seats.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Freddie.

"_We'll tell you later._" Carly mouthed towards Freddie.

He nodded.

Man, I almost felt bad for Tiffany for being out of the loop, just almost, but I didn't.

Carly looked at her cell phone, "Oh, it's almost 4, I have to go."

What? "Where you going?" I asked.

"Dentist, doctor, and optometrist."

Freddie and I furrowed our eyebrows.

Tiffany interjected, "Why so many in one day?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Spencer thought it would be easier to do it all on one day."

"Oh, well… Good luck." I wished upon her.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow or later. Whichever works."

"See ya." "Catch ya, later." Freddie, Tiffany and I said at the same time.

It wasn't long after Carly left that Tiffany said to Freddie, "Hey, babe. Can you get me another smoothie?"

She took five dollars out of her wristlet. Poach… Rich chick.

Freddie got up, "Sure, what flavor?"

"Same flavor," she passed the money to Freddie.

"No, I got it." He smiled.

The exact same smile he gave me after our kiss…

Freddie went to wait in line and I felt awkward for sitting alone with Tiffany.

She was giving me this glare, but to be nice, I gave her a smile.

"Don't smile at me, Puckett." She clenched her teeth.

Am I missing something here?

"Um… Excuse me?" Did I hear her wrong?

"You heard me. Don't smile at me."

"I'm sorry, but did I do something to you?" I was really confused.

"I know you're close with Freddie. I know almost everyone who watches iCarly wants you and Freddie to go out. I even know that you two were each other's first kiss, but to narrow it all down, I know there's some sexual tension between you two."

This chick is spazzing. She doesn't even know me, but she knows all this stuff.

I couldn't help but ask, "Who do you think you are? And what have you been doing? Stalking me?"

"I think I'm Freddie's girlfriend, not the best friend who will never have a chance."

Oh, she did not just go there.

"Alright, listen here, skunkbag. You don't know. The things that happen between me and Freddie and to narrow it down, you don't know shiznit about what's going on between us iCarly cast mates. So before you say anything about me, get your facts straight." I was fired up.

"Well, you know what? I don't care about whether or not I know you. The only thing I care about is that you stay away from Freddie."

Oh, heck no.


	7. iGet Challenged

**Author's Note: I hate writing author's notes because they get in the way of the stories, but this is just some stuff I want to say to let you know. It's probably not important, but just to tell you.**

**Okay, so, I made this chapter really short, because I think I posted Chapter 5 like… Not long ago, but I just want to make this short chapter while all the ideas are fresh in my mind. Although, I kind of hate these corny dialogues. **

She'd better pray that she did not tell me to stay away from Freddie, because when a girl who doesn't know anything about me, tells me to lay off my friends, that's when I get territorial.

"Um, excuse me, but you have NO right to tell me to stay away from Freddie. I met him first and he would never leave break up our friendship just for some girl."

She gave me a condescending look, "Oh, really? Because last time I checked, you and Freddie weren't ever on great standards, so if he were to lose you," she shrugged her shoulder and pouted her bottom lip. "Oh, well."

My upper lip twitched and I heard a snarl come from my throat, "Listen you, as soon as I tell Freddie about whatever mumbo jumbo you just said to me, he'll dump you so fast that your head will spin and you wouldn't even be able to finish saying, 'iCarly Palooza'."

She smiled and raised a brow, "Yeah, about that. Sam, I know you would want Freddie to be happy and would wait for the right moment to tell him and that right moment is usually when you two are alone, but since you'll have to stay away from him, you won't have that moment."

This girl was literally pissing me off. She took my physical traits. What's she going to steal next? My position on the web show?

"I'll tell him when as soon as he gets back, then." I said through my clenched teeth.

"He's not going to believe you." And again came that evil smile.

Man, this chick was literally out of her mind if she thought I was going to just let Freddie date her.

I smirked.

"Game on."


	8. iKnow What She's Up To

I couldn't really comprehend why this was a big deal for me to have to stay away from Freddie. Actually, scratch that. That question just got answered by my heart beating 133 mph.

Anyways, back to the argument, "Okay, I'll stay away from Freddie, when you can give me a legit and relevant reason to. If you can't, then I won't stay away."

I cocked an eyebrow in victory.

She glared at me and pursed her lips, "Alright, here's my _legit _reason. You love and care for Freddie. I can see that, because the Sam who plays rough and doesn't care, would have been all for it to stay away from Freddie. Unless you're ready or willing to let Freddie know your feelings, you would let him be happy and be with a girl that makes him happy."

Oh, dang. That was a slap in the face. I was ready for just about anything BUT that.

"You know what? Rather than doing the whole reasoning bull crap, you know what we should do? Box it out. Right here. Right now." I was pumped to fight this girl.

It didn't really matter to me that she was being such a female dog, but it was the fact that she had the nerve to say all that stuff about me when she doesn't even know me, act like she's all innocent towards Freddie, and the next tell me to stay away from him.

Should I stay away from Freddie?

WAIT. EURIKA. Whatever she's about to say next, I'll have something to say back.

"Aww, little Sammie's trying to prove herself by rough housing." She's mocking me?

She won't be mocking with what I'm about to say, "If Freddie really liked you, why would he choose a girl that looked **exactly **like me? If he chose you, a girl who has resemblance of me, then he's probably thinking about me."

She rolled her eyes like those nerds who get annoyed when a jock answers a simple question wrong, "Listen good, Puckett. Freddie doesn't feel anything for you. He only likes your appearance, but your lack of hygiene, is compulsive to him."

Darn. She found a loophole, but that loop hole bothered me…

When I looked up, I smiled because Freddie was coming back with her smoothie.

"Hey, babe, sorry it took me so long, the line was long and T-Bo had other orders."

She smiled brightly and widely, "It's alright. Glad you're back, I missed you."

I could have sworn she just moved her hand to his thigh… This is torture…

"Hey, um, I'll leave you guys, alone. So… I'm out."

As I was walking out, I heard _her _say to Freddie, "Hey, babe. I'll be right back. I need to ask Sam something."

Oh, god. I dreaded talking to her more than I dreaded school.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around, "What do you want?"

"Since I know how you feel about Freddie, I'll tell you how I feel about him. I don't really like him or love him for that matter. I don't even care for him. I'm only with him because he works for iCarly and that would make me more popular. Oh, and I can use him to make my ex jealous."

Great… Now, she's USING Freddie. Man, this girl really needs to get a hobby.

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut." To everyone except Carly. And Freddie.

"Okay. Have a nice one, Ms. Puckett." She smiled her teeth at me.

She went back inside and I started walking towards Bushwell.

Boy, do I have a lot to vent about and tell Carly.

I can't believe it… Not only was she threatening me, but she's going to hurt Freddie.

UGH. I must have looked like a complete idiot walking towards Bushwell all angry and gruff looking.

Especially since I wasn't that tall, I probably look like a troll.

I stormed through the Bushwell entrance and Lewbert started screaming, "NO PEOPLE IN THE LOBBY!"

I had no patience to deal to deal or hear him today and I didn't want to scream at him but, "SHUT UP, LEWBERT."

And stormed up the stairs towards Carly's apartment.

I highly doubted that Carly was back from all her appointments yet, so I just went to the kitchen, poured myself some juice and fried myself some bacon, then went laid on the couch.

Some point after polishing off my bacon and my juice, I fell asleep on the couch.

I was having a dream…

A beautiful dream.

A beautiful vivid dream of… Me beating the crap out that little skunkbag who thinks she'll be able to get away with the scheme she plot.

But I was awoken from that dream.

Sighs… As long as Freddie's with her… That dream will never come true… Because I could never hurt him like that…


	9. iTell Carly

I just lied on the couch staring at the ceiling. All I wanted right now would be to just take Freddie away from that fake.

The door opened and in came Carly and Spencer.

"Hey, Sam. What're you doing here?" Carly asked.

I sighed, "I needed to get away from Freddie and Tiffany. Oh, and I have something to tell you, later."

Carly stared at me, "Like?"

"Well, for one, Freddie's Girlfriend is a complete psycho."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure she's a complete psycho or do you just not like her because she makes Freddie happy?"

I sighed, "Believe me, she's a psycho."

"Tell me all about it," Carly urged.

"Which part do you want to hear? When she told me to stay away from Freddie or when she was talking to me as if she were stalking me?"

"That bad?" said Carly with a tint of doubt in her voice.

"Do you not believe me?" I cried at my best friend.

"I do, but I want to know what happened."

"Well, after you left, she told Freddie to get her another smoothie, so he did, then she said all this crap to me and she and I got into this argument like thing and she started saying all these things about me like how Freddie was my first kiss, how I was the best friend that I wasn't ever going to get her chance despite how in love with Freddie, she is. Then, she threatened that if I didn't stay away from Freddie, she would tell him that I'm in love with him, and then she said that if I cared and loved Freddie, I would let him be with whom makes him happy, but I don't want her to be with Freddie or him to be happy with her and then when Freddie came back with her smoothie and I left, then she caught up to me and told me that she's only dating Freddie to make her ex boyfriend jealous and to be more popular because Freddie works for iCarly. Then before you came back, I was asleep and dreamed about beating her to a bloody pulp." I said all that so rapidly that I didn't even realize that I told Carly I was in love with Freddie.

Which leads to… Oh, snap.

I looked at Carly and her eyes were wide, so she must have caught that.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE?" She stuttered and sputtered.

"That's not the point here, Carls!" Tiffany was a complete psycho and she was more concerned about my feelings for Freddie… That's so Carly.

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE, BUT DIDN'T TELL ME," yelled Carly.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER! CONCENTRATE ON THE MATTER AT HAND, WOMAN." I yelled back.

I didn't mean to be mean to Carly, but I wasn't really in the mood to deal with what I did or didn't tell her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," I responded.

"So… She really said all those things?"

"Yeah… And I don't know how to tell Freddie because he and I never really got along, unless it was on a serious matter, and he wouldn't take me seriously on this, because well… She makes him happy and I don't want to be the reason for him to be unhappy."

I was letting out a lot more than I would normally. Carly was the first and only person that I could ever pour my heart out to, except Freddie.

Actually, okay, when it came to girls, I would only open up to Carly, but when it comes to guys, Freddie, but if it were just between them, I would choose Freddie, because Freddie knows me.

"I don't think he would be unhappy, I mean, of all the girls he could have picked, he picked a girl who looked like you, but wasn't you."

I could tell that Carly was making an attempt to cheer me up, but it wasn't really working out because I cared too much about how Freddie felt and how he saw me.

Speaking of Freddie, I just realized I haven't called him anything, but Freddie… Both in my head and while speaking.

"Yeah, but there's a chance that it just happened like that, because I mean… A lot of girls can look similar, but be different. If he really liked me, then he'd only want me and not date a girl who only looked like me," I sighed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand talking about Freddie being with another girl, who has said plentiful of relevant things for me to stay away from Freddie, and me agreeing to it just because I don't want him to be unhappy or anything.

I'm being completely selfless, but isn't that what you do when you love and care for someone the way I do about Fredward Benson?

You'd be completely selfless and only look towards their interest just to keep a smile on their face.

This is really corny and cheesy stuff to say, but being selfless and only needing to see Freddie smile is enough for me to be happy… Sort of.

Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks.

I wouldn't have even noticed if Carly didn't exclaim, "Sam, you're crying!"

She pulled me into an embrace and I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with all the things going through my head and all the bull crap that was going on due to what I wanted for Freddie and not for myself.

All I could say was, "I love Freddie and I'll do no more than just asking why Tiffany looks like me. I want him to be happy even if it means that I have to throw everything I have away. I would do it for him."

Carly hugged me tighter and more tears spilled out my eyes and I turn my head towards Carly's shoulder, letting myself cry it all out.

I could have just sat there crying all day if that's what helped. It wouldn't even have mattered if anyone came in to see me, Samantha Joy Puckett, crying my heart out, because regardless, they wouldn't know the reason behind it nor would they ever understand it.

I heard the door open and expected it to be just Spencer.

"Sam?"

But it wasn't Spencer, I could tell because the voice wasn't deep enough. I knew that voice better than anyone. It was the exact same voice that used to annoy the heck out of me, but now, it was the music to my ears.

Despite that, it was the last person I wanted to see me in this condition…

Freddie.


	10. iLie to Freddie

There stood Freddie by the door, with concern on his face.

He's probably shocked that I actually am human enough to cry.

Before I could respond, he walked over to me, and plopped down next to me, whom was still in Carly's hug.

"Sam… What's wrong? Why're you crying?" I was sinking into his liquid brown eyes.

That was probably a bad idea to look him in the eyes, because now that's all I can do… Stare.

I pulled myself together a little so I could speak, "I-I-I, uh, was, um, crying bec-cause, um," I was stuttering and saying "um" after every word or so.

Jeez, I need to pull myself together…

"You were crying because?"

_Because of you! I was crying because of you! Fredward Benson! And might I add your girlfriend is a complete psycho path whom is lying and using you!_

"Because… I couldn't find an outfit to where to Darien's Sweet Sixteen this weekend."

That wasn't a complete lie, because there really was a party, but I already knew what I was wearing.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Sam, the party's **next **weekend and since when did you ever care about appearance?"

I couldn't come up with anything but thank goodness for Carly, "She needs an outfit because I told her that she can't just wear plaid with skinny jeans and converse."

"Oh, okay… So… Are you guys going shopping?" he asked.

I sighed, "N—"

"Yeah, why?" Carly blurted.

A grin spread across his face, "Oh, good, because I was wondering if you guys could take Tiffany with you guys. For you guys to… You know, get to know each other."

FML.

I couldn't say no, because then he would know something's up, but I never liked his girlfriends anyways, so it wouldn't really make a difference.

"Yeah, Freddink, that's a problem. I don't think I need your girlfriend coming with us and have people thinking that we're sisters rather than your girlfriend. It's bad enough that my sister had to go on a date with you." I pretended to be creeped out from the thought, but really, I envied my sister.

She'll get to experience what I probably never will, because she was clean, smart, and likeable.

"What do you have against Tiffany? You barely even met her." Freddie complained.

"Have I ever liked your girlfriends?" I shot back.

That wasn't fake annoyance, either. I hated having to deal with girls that got to date Freddie, excluding Melanie and Carly, because it's my sister and best friend.

He scoffed, "Guess not… Fine, you guys go ahead. Anyways, Carly, are you buying something new, too or just Sam?"

Carly shook her head, "Nope, but I have my outfit ready."

"Oh, so it's just Sam?"

"Yep," Carly and I said in unison.

"When are you guys going?" he asked crossing his arms.

Man, what's with him?

"What are you? The whereabouts police?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just curious, because we have to rehearse for iCarly, you know."

Oh, crap… Just saying iCarly reminded me that I wasn't suppose to see Freddie.

"We'll go today," Carly answered.

"What? It's 7:30! What would I even be able to find?" I was frantic.

If I was really going to look for an outfit, I would need more than an hour and a half.

"I'm sure you'll find an outfit that you like in an hour and a half." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you're paying, because I don't have money." I growled.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Freddie."

And out we went to the mall… Where I was going to have to look for an outfit in an hour or so.


	11. iGo Shopping

I was walking with Carly in the mall and my hands were in my hoodie pockets. It wasn't as packed because the mall was almost closing, but most of the stores were still open.

"So, Carlotta, what do you plan on making me wear to the party?" I asked warily.

She tapped her chin with her forefinger and tucked her left arm under her right arm and pretended to be thinking, "Well, I was thinking a red v-cut with a black cami underneath, then a pair of perfect fitting skinny jeans and your usual converse, but I want you to be comfortable, so do you want to throw on a zip up hoodie?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Dang, Carly, sounds like you had this all pretty well planned out."

"Well, I know what you like and you look awesome in red and black, so… Yeah." She grinned from ear to ear.

I sighed, "Do I get a choice in any of this?"

"Yes, you get to the pick the store!"

That was better than nothing.

I pursed my lips, "Hmm… Let's go to Crumiez, I love their hoodies and… Battercrombie, they have cute v cuts. As for skinny jeans, let's just stick to my usual pair."

Carly shrugged and gave her Carly Shay smile, "Okay, let's get a steppin'."

As we walk to the through the mall and buy the two things that I needed, we walk past one of Carly's favorite stores, Eternity 31.

As I'm walking through the store, I see these cute long necklaces that would probably go great with my outfit, but at the same time, I don't want to use any more of Carly's money…

I thought about my outfit for a while and then I had an idea.

"Hey, Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked without looking away from the clothes rack.

"Do you think I could maybe have 50 bucks to go buy a pair of boots to match my outfit?"

She turned towards me, "Oh, my god! Take all the money you need!"

Man, she must have been ecstatic because she gave me a roll of 20's… Where does she even get this money?

"Thanks," I smile.

As I'm walking to FHW Shoes, I look at all the stores and I pass SAC cosmetics.

I walk into the cosmetic store and look all the make ups.

A lady with brown hair comes up to me and man, was she gorgeous…

"Hello, welcome to SAC Cosmetics, how can I help you, today?" she asked with a smile.

Pearly white teeth…

I channeled myself to the professionally polite Sam and responded, "Yes, um, I was wondering what kind of eye make ups you have?"

"Right this way," she leaded.

She took me to this shelf wall of eyeliners, mascaras, eye shadows, and eyebrow pencils. Just from looking at the products, you could tell it was going to be expensive…

"Just so you know, today we have a buy one half off and get one free deal."

What kind of deal was that? Buy one half off and get the second free? That's like non-profit, right there.

I looked closer at the liners and mascaras, because they were the things I needed to enhance my eyes. I picked out a waterproof black eye pencil and waterproof mascara with a refining brush.

I turned around towards the lady and asked, "Um, may I also see your lip products?"

She lead me towards a little table with a bunch of glosses, balms, lipsticks, permanents, liners and some other crap that I wasn't even aware of.

Being the girl I was, I knew what colors looked good on me and what didn't, so I picked a blossom pink balm to match my light skin tone. I would have picked lip gloss, because it's prettier, but I just hated how it always felt so sticky and when your hair fell on it, it would just get ruined.

Turning towards the lady, again, I said enthusiastically, "Alrighty, where do I check out?"

I guess I lost all my profession.

The lady pointed over to the counter and said, "Right over there, Miss."

I nodded and walked over there and put my products on the counter, "Hello, did you find anything towards your liking?"

_No shiz, otherwise I wouldn't bother coming here to pay for this crap._

"Why, yes, I did." I smiled.

She smiled back and scanned my items, "Your total is… $23.50."

I gave her a twenty and a five.

Dang, 23.50… Guess beauty enhancement doesn't come cheap these days.

I walked out with my bag and moved onto FHW. It was all about shoes, except, unfortunately for me, I had to skip out on the sneakers and go look at the boots.

Scanning the rows of boots, I come across these leather flat bottoms that go up to my calves and have a bit of those ruffly side thingies.

I right away go pay for the boots when I run into… Oh, no….

Houston… We have a problem.


	12. iRun Into Her

Of all the people I could have run into, why did I have to run into HER?

"Oh, look, its little Sammie." She smiled.

I growled and barred my teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"I am shopping for an outfit for Darien's party. Why are you here? You have no fashion sense, anyways." She rolled her eyes.

This girl was going to be the death of me, "I came here because Carly did and because your boyfriend came to Carly's apartment so I had to get away from him like you wanted."

"At least you know how to pay some attention," she smirked and flipped her hair.

That is such a biznotch thing to do! Flip your hair and smirk?

Not to mention the clothes she's wearing! Short shorts, tank top over another tank top, wristlet, and flip flops? How cliché can this girl get?

"Yeah, well… I'm going to go back and meet up with Carly. I'll see you… Who knows when," I pursed my lips and pushed passed her.

Lord, why haven't I beaten this girl up, yet?

Oh, right, because I care too much about how Freddie feels about me. I'm such a doormat.

Before she could catch up with me, I ran to Eternity 31.

When I saw Carly I hurried to her and grabbed her, "CARLY! TIFFANY IS HERE. SHE'S IN THE MALL!"

I'm sure Carly was as confused as I was, "What's she doing in the mall? Well, actually, I know what she's doing here, but how'd she know we'd be here?"

"Let's just leave! Did you see anything you wanted?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, everything's so old school."

Hah, old school.

"Alright, let's leave then."

Carly called Spencer to come pick us up and as we waited, we bought some smoothies from Boom Boom Smoothie.

It wasn't half as good as Groovy Smoothie, but it was good enough.

When Spencer arrived he looked so tired…

"What's up with you?" I asked.

He blinked and twitched, "Huh? Oh, nothing. You guys just called me when I was taking a bath."

Carly and I furrowed our eyebrows, "What does that have to do with you looking tired or dead?"

"I was falling asleep," He pouted.

That's so Spencer.

"Ah, well… Just to save you the trouble, can I sleep over at your house so that you won't pass out while driving?"

The reply was a mix of "sure" and "whatever".

We drove back in complete silence.

As we entered Carly's apartment, Carly and I ran upstairs to her bedroom with my bags from the mall.

"So, where'd you go with the money I gave you?" Carly asked.

"See for yourself and can you go to my drawer and get me a pair of underwear and pajamas?"

Since I slept over at Carly's so frequently, Carly thought it'd be a good idea if I had some of my own clothes at her house so that I wouldn't have to use her clothes and complain about how it's not my style.

I took the pajamas and grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and went to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower and wash away all that dirtiness from that Tiffany girl.

After I took my quick shower, I went back to Carly's room, dried my hair with her cool new hairdryer/ make up table. The only thing I hated about that thing was that it always gave me a hard time when I needed to brush my hair.

I loved the bed, window side seat, love seat, water table, closet, and trampoline, but the make up table was a bit too much…

I waited for Carly to finish her shower so that I could talk to her a little.

Ah, screw it. I'm tired and I don't have the patience right now to wait…

**Personally, I found this chapter one of the most boring chapters ever, because there's not much going on and I couldn't really think of things to happen to make it exciting or anything, but I do hope that you guys enjoyed and don't start to think that the future chapters are going to get boring, because I promise you, those chapters are going to get exciting. **


	13. iM Ready Freddie

It's been about a week and the party is tomorrow.

I tried my best to avoid Freddie and dodge having to talk to Tiffany. Heck, I even lied saying that I'm going to do my homework or study for an upcoming test. The only times I've actually seen Freddifer was when we had iCarly related stuff.

To be honest, I was dying to hang out with Freddie and take him away from that skunk bag of a girlfriend. That boy was probably the only one who understood what it was like to be me, because we both had psychotic moms, love for Penny T's, and well… We shared some great memories together.

I was actually excited for this party for the following reasons: 1) I'm going to wear makeup and look extra hot. 2) I'm wearing awesome clothes. 3) I'm starting to have confidence in myself with this whole Freddie situation.

Sitting in my room right now, throwing a tennis ball against my wall and back to me isn't much entertainment… I used to have a life harassing Freddork, but now, I'm hiding in my room because I'm afraid of the real blond headed demon.

I miss that life… It was my only way of getting closer to him without having to actually admit to myself, him or anyone else.

Now, probably half of Seattle knows it other than him. I mean, I wasn't too aware of how I felt about him back then, because I never really had a reason to, until I got challenged and felt a bigger tint of jealousy towards his new chick.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking about Freddie.

I haven't thought about just food in a long time… Okay, so… My favorite meats…

Bacon… Ham… Steak… Pork chops… Lamb chops… Sausages… Beef… Pork… Chicken… Fried Chicken… Especially… Fried Chicken… Oh, my goodness… The beautiful brown-ness of everything on the fried Chicken…

Okay, I have a feeling I'm not thinking about fried chicken, anymore…

Yeah, of course I'm not… UGH! I'm debating with myself, now.

Anyways, it's about 11PM, already. I should probably get some sleep and head over to Carly's around noon.

As I finish brushing my teeth and hair and crawl into bed, I'm staring at the ceiling.

The lyrics from Airplanes from B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams suddenly play in my head…

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? 'Cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now…_

Yeah, I really could use a wish right now… Big time.

I sigh, nuzzle into my pillow and close my eyes…

Before I can think about it, I'm already asleep and in a happy place of my dreams… Where I was the only blond headed demon in Freddie's life, in Freddie's mind, in any part of Freddie.

I was the Juliet to his Romeo, the Catherine to his Heathcliff... The Tiffany of his present.

Even though I was asleep, I could feel a tear rolling onto the bridge of my nose… I wanted to wipe it away, but that would involve too much movement and right now… I just wanted to remain in this dream forever and think of it as my reality.

Dreams can only last so long, before something interrupts it, whether it's another dream's interferences, a loud noise, natural awakening, or even death… But mine was completely different. It was the god forsaken sun.

I groaned as I got out of bed and looked myself in the mirror… Yeah, you could tell I was extremely tired.

Then, again, I'm just a lazy person, but I had to pretty myself up today because it's the day of Darien's party.

I smirked at my reflection and left the bathroom to go get some clothes to wear.

Staring at my closet, I picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a random t-shirt, and hoodie, and went back into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up as I rinsed my face and brushed my teeth. Then, I gurgled some mouth wash to wash away that disgusting morning breath taste I get in my mouth.

If I wanted to seem attractive today, I would have to smell attractive… If that makes any sense.

I got in the shower and cleaned myself and washed my hair, shampooing twice and conditioning once. I, then, took some facial cleanser and washed all that nasty morning oil I get on my face before I wind up breaking out while breaking down on the dance floor.

When I get out of the shower, I dry myself and get dressed.

I stare at myself with wet hair in the shower… Not the prettiest sight. Inhaling and exhaling, I took out the hair dryer and blew dry my hairs until it was completely dry.

After drying it, I take a hair brush and brush through all the tangles that occurred while tossing and turning while sleeping. So. Many. Tangles.

As I pull my brush through my hair, I can feel hairs being pulled from my scalp and I couldn't help but grunt at that.

When I was sure that my hair was completely brushed thoroughly, I took out the straightening iron that I haven't used since I went out with Pete on a date.

I liked my hair better when it was naturally curly with its tendrils, but I guess I look pretty with straightened hair… Especially since it's so long when it's straight.

I exhale and plug in the straightener and let it warm up. As it's warming up, I go to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat. I didn't want to be too full before the party so I just grabbed some grapes to munch on.

Just when I finished eating my grapes, my straightening iron is already warm and ready to straighten my hair.

I tie most of the top layers of my hair in a bun and straighten my bottom layers and work my way up. Before I know it, I'm already done and all the hair connected to scalp is straight as a toothpick and as shiny as a new penny.

Looking into the mirror, I smiled at myself, feeling content about myself and confident about my appearance…

No one needed to tell me that I looked great, because I know I did, but of course… I wouldn't mind if Freddie told me that I looked muy bien.

Heck, I'd probably be out of the ordinary and blush over that.

I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and a few bucks and stuff them into my pockets, pull on some socks and put on my converse and get on my way to Carly's to change.

Tonight… Tiffany Schmidt is going to have some competition with me, Samantha Joy Puckett.


	14. iLook Pretty

**So I learned from one of my reviews that short or boring chapters are considered "filler chapters" and I know this is probably one of those short but "Oh, my god!" chapters where you can't help but wonder what's happening next. Anyways, enjoy. I really love that you guys read my fanfics. (: **

I just left my house and checked myself at least 5 times in the mirror before I actually left. Ugh, why couldn't my mom have bought an apartment at Bushwell? Oh, right, because my mom beat Lewbert with a slab of ribs after he yelled, "NO FOOD IN THE LOBBY," at her. Otherwise, I wouldn't have to waste 20 minutes walking there.

But honestly, Lewbert, of all people, should know that one should never tell a Puckett what to do, especially when they're light haired, with fair skin and blue eyes. That's what makes us dangerous… The innocent appearance.

Walking towards Bushwell, I always pass the Groovy Smoothie, so I couldn't help but go in and buy a smoothie. I should visit T-Bo, anyways and see what he says about my appearance… I hope I look nice.

I step through the door and you hear the door's little bell thing go _ding. _I walk up to the counter and T-Bo is standing right behind the register.

His eyes widen, "Whoa, I don't mean to seem like a pervert or anything, but whoa."

That's a good sign, right?

"Hey, Teebs," I smile, "Um, can I get an Orange Mango Tornado Blitz?"

"Of course, you can. Will that be all?"

"Yeah," I was actually shocked he wasn't trying to sell me anything… On a stick.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a 5 dollar bill and was about to pay as T-Bo gives me my smoothie, but he puts his hand up, "Naw, keep your money. This one is on the house, due to your upgrade in appearance."

Okay, now I can't help but ask, "Are you saying that I usually look like crap or that I look bad, now?"

"Sam," T-Bo gives me this look, "You look great, now go wherever you're suppose to go."

Well, this has been a great day…

Free smoothie, compliment, no questions about buying foods on a stick.

Before I walk out the door, T-Bo calls out to me from the corner, "Oh, hey! Before you go," and takes something out, "Wanna buy a big cookie on a stick?"

Rather than responding or yelling NO, I just rolled my eyes and left through the door.

Heh, I didn't realize until now that I wasn't being mean to anyone, I was actually trying to match my innocent little looking appearance…

Not only that but as I was walking towards Bushwell, I got looks from random guys on the street… I must be more attractive than I gave myself credit for.

Okay, time to stop being cocky, because this is just the beginning… Straightened hair with skinny jeans, random t-shirt, and converse, if this is the attention I'm getting because of straightened hair but regular clothing, I wonder what kind of attention I'll get for wearing a v-neck with boots and make up…

I entered Bushwell, expecting Lewb to yell or something, but he wasn't there. What the fudge?

Never mind, but I went up to Carly's floor and was walking down the hall and towards her door when I saw someone on the floor, cowered up.

He must have heard me, because as he lifted his head, I saw his face…

It was Freddie.


	15. iConsole Freddie

"Freddie?" I asked concernedly.

He looked up and had a blank expression on his face, "Hey, Sam… What do you want?"

"Well… I was on my way to Carly's, but then I came across you, I guess."

He smirked, "If you're going to make fun of me or talk trash, save it, because I'm not in the mood…"

Something about him just sounded so vulnerable.

I couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I have reason to doubt that you wouldn't care," he took a slight pause, "Do you really want to know?"

I couldn't help but stare at him, "You're upset, Fredward, why wouldn't I care? And of course I want to know!"

"Okay, well… Can we go talk somewhere else…? Somewhere more… Private?" he asked.

I pursed my lips thinking about where we could go, and then I thought about the fire escape.

"Yeah, I know just the place," I smiled.

He got up and we walked side by side as I lead him to the fire escape, where we shared our first kiss. I was overwhelmed by the sight, because you could see how beautiful Seattle was at this time of day. You could see most of the city, not only that, but it was a place where I went to think when I needed time alone.

Normally a person would have just locked themselves in their bedrooms to think, but my bedroom is a mess and my door frame is broken, because of how many times I've slammed and punched it, so I come here, the place where I can have all the happy thoughts I want.

I slid into the fire escape and uncovered two foldable chairs and unfolded them. One blue and one red, I bought them when around the third time that I came up here to think. I also had a PearHome here for when I need to listen to music.

"Sam, isn't this the place we first—"

"Yeah," I cut him off.

He just nodded, "Why are there so many things here?"

"I come here when I need some alone time to think,"

"Let me guess, broken door frame?"

"Yeah."

I loved how he knew me so well without me even having to tell him or him having to see what I'm doing.

"Want to sit down?" I pointed my finger towards the blue and red foldable chairs.

He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I'll just sit on the stairs."

I turned on the PearHome and coincidentally, Running Away by AM was playing… Talk about awkward, but I tried to play it, pretending that I didn't even notice.

"So, what happened?" I asked turning my head from the PearHome.

He was sitting with his leg spread and this elbow arms relaxing on his knees.

Freddie's face fell again and I could feel myself feeling the vulnerability he felt.

"I was on my way to the Groovy Smoothie because Tiffany said she was going to hang out with a friend there… And when I got there, I saw her alone with a guy all smiley and stuff and they were holding hands, so I just brushed it off thinking it was her brother or something, but then I saw them lean over for a kiss, and that's when I stormed in and ask what she was doing, she gave me this snobbish kind of look and rolled her eyes and said to the guy, 'Chris, this is Freddie, my EX boyfriend,' and… I was pretty shocked by the term ex-boyfriend, so I was like, 'Ex…?' and she said directly to me, looking me in the eye, 'I never liked you, Fredboy, I was using you to make myself more popular for dating the tech producer of iCarly. Oh, and you were also just to make my ex boyfriend before you, jealous.'"

Listening to all that, I could feel my heart beating with infuriation, I knew she was using Freddie and I'm a horrible person for not telling him, because he's my best friend, but the fact that she would have the nerve to cheat on him and tell him like that rather than not being a total skunkbag and going behind his back and doing it?

I couldn't find the right words to say to Freddie, but the truth was one of the things I figured I should start off with.

"Freddie, I know I should have told you this earlier, but… There's a reason that I didn't like Tiffany when I met her."

He turned his head towards me.

"She told me to stay away from you and that if I really cared about you, I wouldn't ruin your chance to being happy. And… I knew that she was using you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you what she said and then you not believing me and us getting into a bigger fight than the ones we've already been in…"

I didn't care that I admit that I actually cared for Freddie, because well… This discussion we're having right now basically says it all.

He was probably completely cheesed that I never told him.

"I'm sorry that I never told you…" I swear I would have cried right then and there if it were for my pride that I always seemed to have around Freddie…

"No, I'm not mad at all," he gave me a half smile, "I know what you're getting at."

He paused and looked down, then sighed, "Sam, I know you know me, so don't ever for a second doubt or think that you wouldn't know better, because you're smart… Maybe not academically, but in your own way. Don't ever doubt that."

I tear rolled down my cheek… If only I knew how to respond to him.

Wiping the tear away, I snapped back to reality. I was suppose to cheer Freddie up, not have him comfort me.

"Freddie, right now, this isn't about me. This is about you," I looked him in the eye.

I took a seat right next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug, "Fredward Benson, I know I'm not the greatest person alive and I especially am not the nicest person, but I want you to know that I do care for you. You're my best friend and I love you for that," I put my chin on his shoulder, "You're smart, you're funny, you're athletic, you're decent looking, you're strong, and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself… Any girl and I mean any girl, would be lucky to have you. If they don't realize that, then they're not worth it."

Freddie wrapped his right arm around my waist, hugging me back, "Thanks, Sam…"

"I'm not done, yet." I nudged him.

He smirked and I continued, "I know there is a girl out there for you and that girl I can assure you will always be your rock when you're down and would never ever hurt you."

I hoped that he didn't catch that, that "someone" was me.

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Sam… I love you."

If he didn't say that, I wouldn't be smiling like I would be, "I love you, too."

We leaned forward, assuming that we were going to hug, but Freddie's lips were on mine and that's when I heard the lyrics from 'Running Away' playing so clearly.

_I don't think I'm going to change. Wasting time and another day…_

The difference between this kiss and our first kiss was this one last longer and our lips were more positive on what to do. I have never kissed anyone besides Freddie… My first and second kiss has both been Freddie…

While I'm having my thoughts, I'm snapped back to reality realizing that I'm still kissing Freddie.

Could all this mean something…?


	16. iConfess

I was so caught up in kissing Freddie that I completely forgot that I was ACTUALLY kissing Freddie. If any constellation, I should be the strong one and pull away and talk before I jump to a conclusion and get a lot more hurt than anyone has ever hurt me.

Easing back and pursing my lips, I closed my eyes back and said, "Freddie…" I sighed, "Let's not do this… Or one of us is going to get hurt…"

He furrowed his eye brows, "What do you mean?"

Obviously, explaining this to the guy isn't going to be as easy as kissing him, "I mean… Don't pretend to want me, when I all but know that you would never see me in that way. Tiffany just cheated and broke up with you and now you're using me as a rebound."

"N—" I cut him off by putting a hand up.

"No, don't say anything because I've seen Tiffany. She looks EXACTLY like me, except for her clothes. You only want me because we look alike and you're going imagine yourself kissing her, when you're kissing me."

I shouldn't have been ranting the way I was and at least hear his side of the story, but I wanted to put out all the cards before he can call me out.

"Even if I wasn't your replacement for Tiffany, I'll be either the third or second or last choice of girls that you would choose. You've loved Carly and you always will. I know you, Benson… 20 years from now, if you're not married and single, I'm probably going to be that last resort for you. I know that we shared our first kiss with each other and you probably liked it as much as I did, but that's all it's ever going to be, a kiss to get the whole 'first kiss' thing over with."

At the moment, the worst thing I could do was look into Freddie's eyes, which I did. I had to… I had to look into his eyes and see that he took me seriously and not as just some little benefits thing that helps comfort him or wash away whatever evil or disgusting voodoo.

If Freddie and I were ever going to work out, I'd want to be his one and only, not a choice that he will take if nothing better comes or long or a mistake that he made.

He was looking back down at me with his chocolate brown eyes… His eyes were different right now, though. They were the still, solid chocolate eyes that I would usually see… I saw liquid milk fudge eyes. I know it's stupid to compare his eyes with non-perishable cocoas, but it's what color his eyes really were… And I loved those colors.

Just by looking into his eyes, I could see that I had hurt him. I made him feel the last thing I ever wanted him to feel. The worst thing is that he was already upset and disappointed and I added more to it, except I wasn't adding disappointment… I made him vulnerable.

Right now, I could feel the tension and I wanted him to say something to know he understand what I meant.

"Say something…" I murmured.

"You see that little of me?" his voice was hard.

"What?"

"You see that little of me that you think I'm only kissing you because you look like Tiffany. Well, you know what, Puckett? Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe she looks like you rather than you looking like her. You were born, first. I met you, first. I kissed you, first. Everything I did with you were before her."

I had the sudden urge to interject and fight back, but I wanted to hear this. Before things could get out of hand, I wanted to hear what, Fredward David Benson, really thought and felt the whole time he was with her. I wanted to see what he saw in her and what he felt for that skunk bag that hurt him.

More questions came to head though… Had she really hurt him or was he just disappointed that a girl who looked so much like me would be so much unlike me? Shouldn't he have noticed that from day one, no girl he dated would ever be anything like me?

"Sam, before you ever think anything bad of me… Look and analyze the freakin' facts before you assume. Hypothesize before you make any theories because you need to experiment before you can ever come with any legitimate theories."

We're having a serious discussion about emotions and this boy is talking about the scientific method…

He paused and his eyes were hard, "You were never the last resort or my second, third or whatever choice. I'm not saying back then, you would have been completely out of the question, but not long ago, you became my only choice.

Don't ever think for one second that you're an option or a no way out decision. I admit that I did like Carly, but I was never in love with her. Heck, I don't even think I knew what love was until after I kissed you. I know we were never to speak of that ever again, but Puckett, that deal was broken the day you went to the dentist and got on the loopy gas and told Carlotta Elizabeth Shay that you and I kissed."

It was very difficult to replay all of this in my head because this speech was too well played out, like he knew this was one day coming. Either that or there was just too much to put in my head and my heart was overwhelmed that Freddie actually did want me.

I must have looked really demented because my mouth was opened and I was just staring at him talk like I was a rock. Honestly, though, this was the most cheesy and corny conversation that I would ever have with Freddie Benson.

He didn't say anything for a while, so I assumed that he was done with his speech.

It was hard to resist and ask, "How do I know you're not bull chizzing me about all this?"

He grits his teeth and rolled his eyes, "Because of all the people I could have had my first kiss with, it happened with you."

"That's not enough."

I knew Freddie well enough that he was annoyed that I wasn't believing him for a second, "If you look back, you'd notice that I would have done anything for Carly and agreed with whatever she said, regardless, but now, I agree with you and only agree with Carly when she has a good point that keeps you out of any sort of trouble."

The smart thing to do was to just accept that reason, because that really was a good answer. His agreements with Carly were the things that gave away most how he felt about Carly.

"Fine, I believe you."

It may have been a good idea to let him know that he's my first, only, non-mistaken, and legit choice as well, but for the satanic place he put me in; he deserves to be still wondering.

"Sam, I know his is probably horrible timing. The worst timing, might I add, but… Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

I saw that coming, I swear.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I've been reading my reviews everyday or checking to see if I have any new ones and I see that people do like them… And some of you get very into it, lol. One of my friends suggested I give a shoutout to… CokeTree20, Complicated Love, and Kpfan72491. I don't know how many viewers I get, but if you guys happen to know how to check that, be sure to tell me. **

**Anyways, since school's starting and it's getting deeper into the school year, I'm getting more homework, tests, and exhaustion, so if I don't update as much as I used to or write as properly as I normally do, please cut me some slack. Also, I have semi-finals coming up, already, so… Yeah. **

**Thanks for reading! (: **


	17. iSay Yes

I couldn't find myself to answer. I wanted him to ask me whether I felt the same, not whether or not I'd go out with him!

He always found a loophole out of things… That sure explains why he's a nerd.

I open my mouth to answer a yes or no, but out came, "Can I at least tell you how I feel before I answer?"

He closed his eyes, "Yeah… Go ahead. I'm sorry," and opened his again.

"I just want to say that if you're for shiz about this, I want it to be real and not because I'm the rebound or anything of that sort. I really do want to be the only one you want. And please spare me and don't only want to be with me because you think it'll benefit the both of us or any of that stuff. I want you to love me for me. Or just like me for me."

He must have been listening attentively because he was nodding as I was talking.

Like any other teenager who doesn't know how to end her little oral presentation I said, "So… Yeah."

He laughed at that, "Believe me, it's always been you, for a while, Carly, yes, but after that, just you."

"Okay." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, so… Will you be my girlfriend?"

I hesitated, "Yeah."

A smiled pulled up across his face and he put his hands on my waist and leaned to kiss me.

Either this boy really knew how to kiss or it was just me because man, were we into it. Then, again… I've never kissed any guy other than Freddie.

I didn't want to pull away, but I had to because well… My lips were getting tired and I was losing air.

I pulled away and shyly smiled up at him.

"That was…" Freddie commented.

"Nice." I giggled.

Wait… I giggled! Fredward Benson made me giggle?

He smirked, "Did you just giggle, Princess Puckett?"

"Don't push it, Fredwad," I warned.

He grinned and gave me a soft peck on my lips, "Let's go tell Carly. She'll probably be beyond thrilled."

Oh, my Jebus Christ. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Tell Carly! I don't even remember if I told her that I liked Freddie! If I didn't, I'll be in deep chiz.

Whatever. As long as Freddie's with me, I'll be happy and alright.

"Let's go, Freddork!"

I started walking out of the fire escape when Freddie took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, "I'm your dork, Pucky."

He nuzzled my hair and I could feel a blush coming on.

Oh, boy… This boy is going to be the death of me.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I made another short chapter because I wanted to update quickly. Even though I should probably make a longer chapter and whatnot, but I can't help but write this! I want to finish it, but then I also want to concentrate on school. It's such a lose lose situation. ):**

**Anyways, what did you guys think about the "Pucky" nickname? I thought I should have stuck with Sammie or Puckett or Princess Puckett, but I wanted it to be sweet and her last name… It doesn't seem like it though. ANYWAYSSSS. **

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

I just got out of the shower again to get ready for the party and Carly still hasn't stopped teasing me about the whole Freddie thing.

"Ooh, la la, Sammie's got herself a handful of the Benson," she laughed.

"Shut up, Shay." I smiled.

It felt good to have a boyfriend who I was… Hopefully sure… Wouldn't cheat, lie or hurt me in anyway. Sure, I expect us to get into fights, but nothing too major to the point that he and I would break up and one of us would wind up crying and stuff…

Oh, boy.

I went into the drawer that Carly put my clothes in and took out the clothes I bought at the mall.

It was so hard to decide what else to wear… I didn't want to look too casual nor did I want to look too dressed up.

Digging through my garments drawer, I pulled out a padded push up bra that I got from Build-A-Bra. It was my favorite push up.

It had little bacons, hams, and fried chickens on it!

Time to choose the bottom undergarments…

"Hey, Carls, what kind of underwear do you think I should wear?"

I pulled out my pair of "I love Las Vegas" underwear, "This one," I pulled out a pair of plaid boxers, "This one," and dug to the bottom and pulled out a black pair of Victorious Hush Puppet underwear, "Or this one?"

"None of them." She said.

"What? Are you telling me to go without any?" What was she talking about?

"NO! I meant, I have a pair for your to wear," she went into her closet and pulled out a bag from Victorious Hush Puppet.

Oh, darn… This isn't good…

The underwear she chose was black lace, dark red, and…. A THONG?


	18. iWill Get Party Hardy

We made it to the front of the Shay apartment.

I exhaled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, babe."

I blushed at that, "We haven't even been dating for an hour and you're already called me 'babe'?"

He did a low chuckle, "Sorry… I'll go back to calling you 'Puckett' until you're ready to be called something else."

Freddie turned his body back to facing the door and knocked. I couldn't help but put my body in front of our hands, covering it.

Spencer opened the door with… A hat made of apples?

"Why are you wearing a hat made of apples?" I asked.

"Because it makes me feel fruity." Spencer smiled femininely.

Honestly, the dude worries me sometimes.

"Okay…" Freddie awkwardly said, "Is Carly home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

Freddie and I walked into the Shay apartment with our hands still entwined.

As we went up the stairs, I could feel Spencer's gaze on us and his stammering and jumping around.

I turned to see Freddie smiling down at me. He probably heard Spencer, too.

We went up to Carly's room, very much close together. Some might even say we were so close together, it looked intimate.

Carly's back was to us while she was looking through her closet, "Hey, Sam. Ready to get—" she turned around and saw Freddie, "Why are you here and why are you two so close to each other?"

Freddie lifted our hands and smiled triumphantly

"Oh, I see you guys are going out, now… Well… Freddie, still. Get out."

I laughed.

"Why!"

"Because we're going to change and it's not nice or very gentlemanly of you to watch!"

Freddie gave me a sly smile, "I don't think Sam would mind me watching HER change."

I rolled my eyes, "You need to change, too, Fredwarp."

He laughed, "Alright, I'll see you, later," and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving.

"Adios, senoritas," he said in the hall.

After a short while, Carly said, "So, you got your Prince Charming," and smiled.

I smirked, "Yeah, but let's not talk about that right, now. We have about… 2 hours to get ready for the party."

After helping Carly straighten her hair, I went to take another shower, because my hair was sort of messed up, now and I felt somewhat icky, which is stupid because I could have just brushed my hair and straightened it again, but no, I took a full shower with soap and everything.

I just got out of the shower again to get ready for the party and Carly still hasn't stopped teasing me about the whole Freddie thing.

"Ooh, la la, Sammie's got herself a handful of the Benson," she laughed.

"Shut up, Shay." I smiled.

It felt good to have a boyfriend who I was… Hopefully sure… Wouldn't cheat, lie or hurt me in anyway. Sure, I expect us to get into fights, but nothing too major to the point that he and I would break up and one of us would wind up crying and stuff…

Oh, boy.

I went into the drawer that Carly put my clothes in and took out the clothes I bought at the mall.

It was so hard to decide what else to wear… I didn't want to look too casual nor did I want to look too dressed up.

Digging through my garments drawer, I pulled out a padded push up bra that I got from Build-A-Bra. It was my favorite push up.

It had little bacons, hams, and fried chickens on it!

Time to choose the bottom undergarments…

"Hey, Carls, what kind of underwear do you think I should wear?"

I pulled out my pair of "I love Las Vegas" underwear, "This one," I pulled out a pair of plaid boxers, "This one," and dug to the bottom and pulled out a black pair of Victorious Hush Puppet underwear, "Or this one?"

"None of them." She said.

"What? Are you telling me to go without any?" What was she talking about?

"NO! I meant, I have a pair for your to wear," she went into her closet and pulled out a bag from Victorious Hush Puppet.

Oh, darn… This isn't good…

The underwear she chose was black lace, dark red, and…. A THONG?\

"Carls, I'm not wearing that," I narrowed my eyes.

"You are and you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Come on! Please!"

"FINE!"

I pulled on the… Dare I say it? …Panties, then put on the rest of my clothes.

Since I took another shower, my hair was back to the dirty blond tendrils, so I had to dry it again and Carly helped me straightened it.

As Carly was showering and getting ready, I went to my drawer and took out the bag of makeup I bought, but hid.

I had never applied makeup before, but a few nights ago, while at Carly's I went on SplashFace and looked up "How to Apply Eye makeup" and I learned how.

I carefully applied a little eyeliner on my bottom eyelash, darkening my eyes, but not too deep and rubbed some eye shadow on lower eye lid.

When Carly was done with her shower, she saw me with my makeup, "Wow, you look awesome."

She was in a red plaid dress that hugged her curves.

"Right back at 'cha, beautiful," I smiled, "Let's go get Freddie."

As we headed out of the apartment, we walked 5 short strides, we were at Freddie's apartment.

I knocked, "FREDDIE! OPEN THE DOOR, BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

My boyfriend opened the door and smirked, "I see you haven't changed."

"I will… Over time or you'll get used to it," giving Freddie a peck and looked at his outfit.

Oh, yeah. This boy has got it going on, he's wearing his famous blue dress shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"You look nice, by the way," he said to me.

"You, too," I checked him out.

He laughed and we held hands and Carly chained her arm with mine.

We were on our way to the party of the year.


	19. iHead Out

Darien isn't a kid you would normally see in Seattle. He was one of those nice, polite, and clean rich kids, living a little bit out of Seattle, living in those ginormous houses with parents that are always on business trips, yachts or whatever. The weird thing is… With his parents gone all the time, he doesn't throw crazy parties every weekend or whatever, he actually goes out with his friends and comes back at curfew and does his homework.

How do I know all this? Because he is part of the AV Club, just like my ahem, Freddie-bear, which makes him a nerd.

We enter the mansion like together, my fingers still entwined with Freddie and Carly's arm still chaining through mine.

"Oh, my god," the three of us said in unison.

The place was not only massive, but it was insanely decorated with stuff that cost probably more than 8 times the money my mom, Freddie's mom, and Spencer made within a year or two.

First thing you would notice when you came in would be those humungous speakers that are bigger than the ones you see at rock concerts. Second thing, those dimmed ultra violet lights… Man! We should have worn white so we could see our clothes change colors into violet. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and even a strobe light and disco ball.

This wasn't even a Sweet 16 party anymore; it looked more like a night club…

I couldn't help but notice, but the song that was playing was Eminem's Not Afraid. We walked through the dance floor where you could see people from Ridgeway and some other people breaking it down.

There was grinding, juking, slow dancing, break dancing, you name it. These people knew how to dance.

Looking at the floor as we continued to walk, I also notice those lighting up tiles that you dance on. What is this place?

Darien's Sweet 16 Night Club?

How could he afford all this without is parents noticing that at least more than 100,000 dollars were gone. Maybe even more.

We walk father down the house... Man, how big is this place… Until we reach the staircase. People are hanging out everywhere.

Darien popped out of nowhere, "Hey, iCarly gang. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, thanks for the invite," Freddie said shaking Darien's hand that wasn't occupied.

Darien looked down at his hands and said, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks, Dare. You got a pretty sweet party going on," I smiled.

"Yeah, help yourselves to anything. Ask the guys in the penguin suits if you need anything,"

"Happy Birthday, Darry," Carly finally spoke.

"Yeah, happy birthday, dude," Freddie and I said together… Of all the things we could have said, we forgot to wish the guy a happy birthday.

"Thanks, foods over there, by the way, and I'll catch up with ya'll, later," and he was gone.

We stood there awkwardly for a while until Carly said, "Well, I'm going to go find Wendy."

Leaving me and Freddie alone… What am I suppose to do.

"Wanna go dance?"

"Sure."

We headed off to the dance floor and danced to Lady Gaga singing Just Dance. As weird as that lady is, she sure does know how to sing and party, kudos to that.

Freddie and I are just rocking our bodies and doing random movements with our bodies, until he puts his hands on my waist and starts grinding on me. I never knew he could dance like that!

I wrap one arm around his neck and juke on him rhythmically. To be honest, I'm not much of a dancer, but I sure as heck know how to get down on the dance floor.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

We dance like it's our first, last, and only chance to dance. That's a good thing, right? It's good that we want to keep dancing and stuff… Right?

Of course, I don't need you nubs telling me that.

After the song ends a slow song comes on.

It starts off with slowly then the lyrics start…

_Did I tell you I knew your name?_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game?_

Oh, my gosh… It's our song!

"Freddink-a-dink! Do you hear that?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, it's our song…" he replies.

I smile up at him and he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder.

We didn't need to talk. This was one of those moments where you could just sit there or lie there in silence with someone else and still be comfortable with it.

Freddie and I have sat in silence with each other and felt comfortable about it many times, but there are just times that there are things that we need to talk about.

As we're slow dancing, I pull away to look at him, just to see that he beat me to it and was already looking down at me smiling.

I smiled back at him. He cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned down. Just as he was about to meet my lips a shrill voice came booming in.

Hearing that shrill voice, I can tell you right now… It wasn't Carly… Nor was it Freddie's mom for that matter.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys.. Sorry it took me so long to update... I'm sick right now, so I've been pretty much slacking off and doing homework more than fanficting... If that's even a word. Anyways... If you guys read closely, you guys would know that I made a huge mistake. I think somewhere in the story, I made it both present and past tense when it's just suppose to be past... But it's basically just because I didn't really notice my typing until afterwards, but was too lazy to fix it. **

**Sorry for being lazy. Enjoy this chapter. (: **


	20. iFight Tiffany

Freddie and I turned my heads to meet the real eyes on the blond headed demon. I can honestly say she looked gorgeous with her white dress that looked like what Mandy Bynes wore in _She's the Man_.

"Ew, please don't do that on the dance floor, some of us want to hold down our appetizers," she shrieked.

I wasn't so sure if it was really a shriek but her voice is annoying to the point that all you hear is shrillness, screeching, and shrieking. Yeah, buddy those 3 S's.

Pulling away from Freddie, but still holding his hand, I said, "What the fudge are you doing here?"

"What you think I wouldn't come to my own step brother's party and miss the chance of seeing you two lame-oids be a couple?"

Freddie interjected, "How the chiz are you calling Sam _lame_?"

We both looked at him, "What?"

We were honestly both confused, "Sam… You know you're not lame, I know I am, but just because you're with me, that doesn't change your status quo."

Aw, my little nerd is sticking up for me.

"Aw, Freddie, you're not a lame-oid, either. If anybody here is lame, then it should be—"

"Oh, you better not mean me," the blond interjected.

I scoffed, "Gee, you want to give that dumb blond theory a shot?"

"Listen, _Puckett_," she spit my last name out as if I was kryptonite to her, "Don't get all excited and go happy about having Benson, yet, because you know deep down inside of you, whether you like it or not, I'd always have Freddie first. When you kiss him, it'd be like kissing me because I've been there and done that. The only thing you could do that I didn't would be getting into his pants and actually tapping that. Above all, he will always be my leftovers that you had 3 hours after I left his sorry behind. Remember that, okay?"

"That's a great drawn out speech; did you have it planned for every guy or just Freddie?" I smirked.

"Believe me; I've only said that to Freddie, because no guys in the right of mind would ever choose Samantha Puckett over me, Tiffany Diane Schmidt."

Could her name be any whiter? Tiffany Diane Schmidt?

Freddie laughed, "I feel so special that you only said that when it came to me."

"I wouldn't be talking right now, Benson. Sam's just your rebound."

_Excuse me?_

"Alright, Schmidtty, time for you to shut up and listen. You wouldn't know snap about me and Freddie. Heck, you weren't even there when we were discussing our relationship, so I suggest you butt out or I'll take your butt and butt you out."

I took Freddie's hand and started pulling him away.

It would have been just like a movie if we could just walk and away and not have to hear from her ever again, but it wasn't that easy.

Even through the loud music and people chattering, I could hear her from 8 feet away, "You two retards deserve each other…"

I would have been okay with just about being called anything, but being called _retarded_ by the dumb blond was just too much. Especially when she's talking about Freddie, like dude!

Freddie is anything but retarded, he's smarter than probably almost half her generation.

I leaned towards him.

"How would you feel if I ripped her head off?" I murmured.

"All the more power to you."

I pursed my lips and turned around and started walking towards the Dumb Blond.

Stop right in front of her face, "Got anything else to say, Schmidt?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, you and Freddie won't last a month, because there is no way that he would ever want a girl like you."

"Don't push it, Schmidt," I warned.

"Or what? You're going to go all bully Samantha Puckett on me? Please, I can beat you any time anywhere."

"Alright, I'll take your challenge. Let's box it out, right now."

She laughed in my face, "Wow, you really want to prove to everyone that you can beat me up? You need to get over yourself."

Okay, I was so ready to box it out with her.

"First of all, I don't need to prove anything. And who said I have to prove something? Maybe you're the one afraid that I will humiliate you in front of all these people once I demolish you."

"Yeah, whatever, Puckett. Honestly, I don't care about my reputation because I got my Chris back and I'm already known for dating the technical producer of iCarly, so that brought my popularity up."

"So… What you're saying is… They won't care that you got beaten up?" I pouted.

I wanted to fight this girl. She's been pushing my buttons since day 1. Momma does the pushing. Momma doesn't like to get pushed. The only way that I could wind up getting into a fight with this girl was to trick her into thinking that I was going to back off.

"Please! They'll probably feel sorry that I got beaten up by you and think of you as scum."

I looked down to the lighting tiles, "So you're saying they'll pity you?"

"More or less," she smiled maniacally.

I nodded, "I see… Alright, so I won't bother you anymore if it won't get me anywhere."

Just from how she was standing and how her voice sounded, I could tell that she was afraid and she should be! She messed with the wrong webcast member.

I turned around to "walk away", but I just so happened to slip out a, "Never mind."

And lunged at her. The first thing I remembered was that she was less than a foot from me and I turned my entire body around in less than a second and threw my fist into her jaw.

Hopefully, she could fight me back, because it wouldn't have been fun if she couldn't.

She screamed and grunted, "ARGH!"

Somehow, we wound up on the floor and rolling around. She was pulling my hair and I was throwing punches… So basically, it was the kind of where one is fighting like a totally sissy and the other is fighting like a boxer.

I was surely the boxer or street fighter, even.

She was on top of me, grabbing my shoulders and acting like she was trying to put some sense into me… Who does that in a fight?

I took advantage of her long perfect tendrils and wrapped it around my hands, tugging at it, hoping to cause her pain.

She screamed again, "OW!"

I kept pulling at it harder, until she let go of my shoulders to put pressure on her roots before I pulled a wad of hair out of her head.

Taking advantage of her hands off my shoulder, I wrapped my hands around her neck and choked her, pouncing on her so that she was on the floor.

Then, I let one hand go, using the free hand to punch her in the face and the hand of her neck to keep her down.

My hand got tired of being bunched up into a fist, so I got off her turned her around and grabbed her hair some more and started slamming her face into the ground.

Before I knew it I was yelling, growling, and grunting.

"DON'T. MESS. WITH. ME." I chopped up the words as I slammed her down.

I felt someone put their arms around my waist and pull me off her.

Like in those funny TV shows, I was swinging my arms and leggings screaming, "LET ME AT HER. LET ME AT HER!"

She got up, her mascara and eyeliner running, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her hand on her hands on her scalp and face.

"OH, YOU LUCKY THEY HOLDIN' ME BACK!"

"Calm down, Puckett…," someone whispered into my ear.

Freddie!

I turned around in his arms facing him, "Oh, hey!"

I must have looked horrible, because I also felt horrible. I just beat up a girl right in the middle of the party in front of my boyfriend… Even though he knows I could kill a person with my bare hands.

"Hey," he smiled, "it was amazing what you did… Violent, but still amazing."

And he kissed me.

His hands were on the small of my back and my hands were on his neck.

We just stood there kissing in the middle of the dance floor when Carly and Darien interrupted.

Man, she's probably going to blow a gasket and him. He's going to kick me out for sure. Especially since I just beat us his step sister.

**Author's Note: I made the same mistake I did on the other chapter, because I finished them both just today. Chapter 18, I started like… I think less than two days ago. This chapter I started today, but I finished, somehow. How'd you guys like the fight scene? Needs more details? Anything? Criticize and review. (:**

**This is my first time doing this, but…**

**Follow me on Twitter: .com/_lovesucks**

**Ask me a question: .me/liltoothpickx33**

**Email me: **

**Just to let you guys know, I check my twitter most and I do have a Facebook and/or MySpace, but those are kind of private stuff, but yeah! Do those followings. (: **


	21. iArgue With Carly

Carly approached me and I could tell from how she was scrambling through the crowd that I was about to get it.

"SAM! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" She screeched.

"I sort of—"

"GOT INTO A FIGHT? Can't you just be a decent lady for one day? Just one day? Have you ever thought how important this party was to—"

Darien cut her off, "Carly, its okay. Sam, that was amazing! You are my idol!"

Carly, Freddie and I all turned our heads towards him and said, "Huh?"

He smiled, "Come to my room, I'll explain everything there," he started walking towards the DJ booth and said through the microphone, "It's all good, guys. Just continue with the party and have a good time."

The DJ put the music back on and everybody went back to their juking and grinding and slow dancing.

I will never understand how people could do different kinds of dancing to a certain song… I know there are a lot of dances, but dude. Slow dancing is not something you do to rap or R&B or rock!

Darien led us up to his room and as he sat down on his bed, Carly sat in his lap.

Man, that girl just loves going from guy to guy.

"Are we missing something here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Darien and I are going out, now. Anyways! Sam, why'd you get into a fight now? And don't tell me that she stole your bacon or canola," Carly chattered.

"She didn't steal my bacon," I rolled my eyes, "She kept talking smack about me and Freddie and I kind of blew up and you see that little of me that you would think that I'd get into a fight over bacon?"

I just took what Freddie said to me before he asked me out. Gee, he must be rubbing off on me.

Then, again, we've been rubbing off on each other for a while, without even noticing… Well… I sort of noticed.

"Well?" Carly urged.

God, this was getting annoying.

"I was fighting her, because she kept talking about me and Freddie. It wasn't just behind our backs, but to our faces about how we're not going to last and all that stuff."

Obviously, Carly would never understand why that would affect me. Not to be mean or anything, but she wouldn't understand because she has never been with a guy long enough to understand how I feel about Freddie.

I know Freddie and I have only been going out for 3 and a half hours, but he was my best friend before we started going out and Carly has only gone out with random hot guys that she just met or found attractive.

Sure, I did that with Jonah, but it was because he was funny and had a sense humor. The guys that Carls has gone out with were just based on their appearance. Like Jake! He was cute, but his singing sounded worst than a messed up muffler.

Really, I don't mean to be bashing on Carly, but I just hate it when she judges me when she hasn't for once ever looked at the choices she's ever made.

I understand that I don't make the best choices when it comes to personal stuff and my appearance, but just because Carly has good grades, has better hygiene, doesn't mean that she's any smarter than a pickle.

"God, Sam, can't you just rein in your ego for one day and stop trying to prove that your size doesn't mean you're not tough? Everyone in Ridgeway knows you're tough, you don't have to prove it to anyone, especially those who don't matter in life," Carly lectured.

I rolled my eyes, "It has nothing to do with my ego and I don't care what people think of me. I'm not shallow like that. I have my own reasons and they may not make sense to me, but they do to me and that's all that matters."

Carly narrowed her eyes, "So you're saying I'm shallow because I care about what people think of me and you and Freddie?"

Yes!

"No," I lied, "I'm just saying that I'm not like those preppy girls and jocks that you see who only care about being known for being the most popular. That stuff means nothing to me because someday, all that's going to be taken away and no one's going to acknowledge that."

Okay, so maybe I was thinking both ways that Carly and those "popular crowds" are shallow for always caring about what people think.

"Sure, whatever," she rolled her eyes, "So what are those reasons that made you blow up on Tiffany?"

I pursed my lips, "You wouldn't understand."

"Says who?"

"Says Sam," Freddie interjected, "Carly, you've never had a constant boyfriend. No offense, but you really are shallow and for being Sam's 'best friend', you really suck at seeing that she was lying when she said you weren't. I know I'm being a total douche bag to you about this, but haven't you ever noticed that every guy you've ever dated, you don't know beforehand? They're always just random cute or hot guys that you meet and start making out with because of their appearance."

Go, Fredwad! He pretty much took the words right from out of my mouth.

"Who are you to talk, Freddie? You went out with Valerie, who was just some random iCarly fan who happened to go to our school, Sabrina, a tall girl you just met because she was Gibby's cousin and met her through webcam."

"Carly—" Chris said.

"Shut up, Chris. Stay out of this unless you're part of iCarly," Carly hissed.

Why the fudge is Carly being so snobby?

"What's wrong with you, Carls?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why are you being such a snob? So I got into a fight why does that even surprise you? You're not my mom; you didn't raise me or any of that, so don't expect me to be anything like you. You and I became best friends for a whole different reason."

"I'm not being a snob. I just don't understand why you can't go without fighting and giving me a legitimate reason."

"She won't give you the legit reason because you would never understand where she's coming from!" Freddie exclaimed.

"It's not like Sam does any better with boyfriends," Carly hissed.

"Excuse me, Carly, but I've only had about 5 boyfriends in my life and I knew them all pretty well. I didn't base them on their looks either. You can tell by looking at who I'm dating right now," I teased Freddie.

"Hey!" he said offended.

"You know I love you," I smiled.

"Alright, name one person that you've dated that's better than the guys I've dated," She challenged.

"Pete."

"How?" Carly interjected.

"He liked me for me and was okay with dating me even though I wasn't willing to kiss him."

"So? Just because of that you think that—"

Carly was about to start a war. I could feel it, but Chris interrupted her, "Carly, calm down. Sam, I'm happy that you beat Tiffany up. She may be my step sister, but she is a wretched girl, when we were little, she would blame me on everything and mess up my homework just because I finished before her. Our parents never laid or yelled at her because they knew she would ignore them, run away, hide, or do whatever that would make them feel guilty, so she was untouchable. Basically, she was always competitive and a total skunk bag. You beating her up just gave her the punishment she deserved. Thank you.

As for you Carly, I never knew you were like this. I agree with Freddie and Sam on this as much as I like you. And I'm not so sure how this is going to work out when you are so stubborn about what you think. You are also so closed minded about what Sam feels. If you were really Sam's best friend, you would try to look at things from her perspective and until you can fix this about yourself… I think we should put this relationship on hold, even though we've only been going out for the past… One hour. But for now… I think you should just go."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"But, Chris…" Carly was tearing.

I knew what she was trying to do. It was what was always happening to me; looking for the right words that would never come out.

Carly bit her bottom lip and turned and ran out of the room.


	22. iTalk to Carly

**Author's Note: Notice that in the ending of the last chapter, I messed up Darien's name and put Chris, well… I have a reason for that. I told my friends I was going to write a novelish kind of thing and the guy in the story's name is Chris, but I haven't really started on that one, but if you want to read that one, be sure to email me. Thank you.**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I don't know how to comfort Carly or even explain to her any of this, but all I know is… I have to go talk to her.

I got up from where sitting on Darien's bed, "I have to go talk to her…"

Freddie squeezed my hand and let me go.

Exhaling, I walked towards the bathroom. She doesn't have a ride and it's raining outside, Carly wouldn't ruin her hair, makeup, or clothes for anything.

I knocked on the door, "Carls?"

"Go away…"

"Just let me and we can talk… I promise I'll listen."

She opened the door and I went in. Man, the bathroom was huge.

"Close the door, please…"

I closed the door behind me, "Look Carls… I know that me and Freddie ganging up on you wasn't the best idea, but—"

"I don't care about what you guys said, because it's true… What hurt me even more was that Darien had to see me like that and hear about my… Past behavior." She interrupted.

"Carly, I can tell you right now, that wasn't what upset Darien, what upset him was that you were being such a snob about me and Freddie. The past is the past and there's nothing you can do to change it, so don't fret about it. If he doesn't understand that, then he's not going to be worth it."

"Thanks, Sam… But how am I supposed to fix this with him? He's not going to believe that I would stop being a horrible person just in a matter of minutes," she pointed out.

"Who says we have to leave the bathroom right after? We can talk; we haven't had girl talk in ages. Tell me something juicy and sweet and that will make me laugh my boxers off,"

She laughed, "You're not wearing boxers, though… You're wearing panties that I bought."

I huffed, "What did I say about using that word in my presence?"

"Not to," she smiled, "I love you, Sam… You're my best friend… And Freddie."

"Love you, too Carls," I laughed.

"So….."

"No, Carly, don't ask," I warned.

"Come on! I haven't asked you about Freddie the whole day! All I did was tease and that's not fun enough."

"We've barely started dating! How can you already have one?"

"Please, just one."

"Fine… One question."

"Alright, how is his kissing, now?"

"Of all the other questions you could ask… Um… Well… His kissing's improved… Since our first… I guess…"

You could tell I was blushing. Like really, really blushing.

"Aw, that's so cute," she smiled.

"Shut up…" I smiled back.

"Alright, we'd better get back to the guys before they think we got into a cat fight or something."

Carly took my hand and we walked back out to the party as best friends. We turned to Darien's room and saw him and Freddie playing Chess.

"Really, Freddinkadink? We're gone for 10 minutes and you guys are playing Chess?" I laughed.

He smirked, "Sorry, we had to find a way to occupy each other's company while you were gone."

I cocked and eyebrow and laughed, "So you decided to play Chess?"

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Don't worry, Puckett, I was still thinking and missing you."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and snuggled next to him, "Yeah, wish I could say the same," I joked.

He gave a slight pout and I couldn't help but give him a peck, "You know I was kidding."

"Okay, can you two remember that there are other people in the room before you two start douching it?" Darien exclaimed.

"Stop looking then," I shot back and started making out with Freddie as a joke.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Even though I was messing around making out with Freddie, it didn't feel like a joke… It felt so good and right.

His tongue was so soft against mine and as were his lips. They tasted like Wahoo Punch and honey ham.

For most girls that would have probably been disgusting because it would have been like eating someone's leftovers from last night, but I love food… And I think I love Freddie, too. So it doesn't seem to really matter to me how his breath smells or tastes, unless it smells and tastes like garbage.

I pulled away and gave a sly smile at Darien, "Whatcha gonna do, Darry?"

He smirked, "Well, back to the subject… Carly, we need to talk and since Sam and Freddie are our role models for being a couple, they can stick around while we discuss this."

Carly pursed her lips and took a step towards Darien, "Listen, Darien… I know I can be a little hard on things sometimes, but that's only because I'm really insecure about everything. And I guess I'm just jealous of Sam and Freddie, too."

"I understand, but—" Darien tried to interrupt.

Man, all guys should know that girls should NEVER be interrupted when they're letting out their explanations.

"No, don't interrupt me just yet. I want you to know that it's only because I've had so many bad and harsh break ups and relationships that I feel a need to always have everything in place and needing my guard up. If things were different, I would probably be a little more eased about this sort of things but otherwise… I am insecure and I always feel the need to watch my back. I'm not Sam, I'm not going to be able to affect the guys a lot worse than they hurt me… So… Sometimes I would feel the need to show that I always have my guard up. And you're the only guy who's shown me that having my guard up for EVERYTHING is just pointless. I'm sorry if you feel like I don't trust you, and I honestly don't, but I know you'll gain it."

Carly sighed and Darien just stared at her. I could see that Carly was tearing. Speaking for both me and Freddie, we both had the urge to just get up and give Carly a hug, but this is between them and we didn't feel the need to interfere.

"Carly…" Darien took a step towards her and without saying another word, he just pulled her into him and kissed her.

**Author's Note: Hello, fellow readers! I am so sorry for the long wait. To be honest, I have been slacking off by a long shot and I'm pretty much aware that my material isn't that good anymore because I'm getting so lazy to type. If you don't use it, you lose it, right? Right. OKAY. Anyways… I'll start on Chapter 22 as soon as I can, but I'm pretty sure I'll be done before Christmas… Maybe…**

**Again, sorry! D: **


	23. iGet Confident

I stood there dumbfounded and what Darien had just did. One second, Carly was ranting about her past. The next, Darien and Carly are kissing in the middle of the room while me and Freddie are less than 10 strides away.

"That's not fair! You guys get to make out but me and Sam can't?" Freddie exclaimed teasingly.

Darien pulled away for a second, "This is makeup make out… Go away," and went back to Carly.

I laughed and got off Freddie's lap, "Come on, Freddo, let's get back to the dance so these two can have some time alone."

We slipped past Carly and Darien and went out of the room. As I walked a little bit ahead of him, he closed the door to give them some privacy.

I couldn't help but smirk and entwined my fingers with his and we went down the grand stairwell back to the party.

A new song started by the time we got to the dance for and it wasn't hard to guess the the song because you hear people blasting this song in the hallways all the time…

Freddie pulled me into a slow dance and the Bruno Mars began serenading

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes. _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without tryin'_

_She's so beautiful…_

_And I tell her every day.  
_

_Yeah, I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks if I look okay,_

_I say…_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are. _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are. _

_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Even though the song was based on a guy's perspective, I get what Bruno was talking about… When I look at Freddie, I really wouldn't change anything about him (not even his nerdiness). Normally, every girl would have something to change about their guy because they all have flaws, but there is definitely nothing I would change about Freddie. He was my best friend and if I really loved him, there wouldn't be anything that I would change.

I looked into Freddie's eyes and could see that he felt the same way about me.

Even though all this felt so real, I feel stupid for feeling so involved on our first day together, but then again, this wasn't just some random guy, this was Freddie. My best friend. My GUY best friend.

Okay, that's no excuse, but UGH. WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF? I know I love Freddie in two ways, I don't need to deny it and I know Freddie would never hurt me.

He didn't when we were friends, I don't think he would when we're finally together and so inseparable

Freddie looked back at me and I looked at him. We were just two teenagers at a party lost in each other's gaze.

Before I knew it, Freddie brought his head down and closed his eyes and I did the same. His arms were around my waist and my arms were around his neck and our kiss wasn't that hot and heavy passionate make out session. It was a soft and gentle kissing scene.

Time to say something cheesy and corny! As we were kissing, it was like his lips were made just to align with mine and made softly just for me.

If somebody looked at us from the top of the staircase, we would have probably looked like a centerpiece for a banquet table. I'm pretty sure we were in the middle of the dance floor because everything seemed to be the same distance away from us. Either that or I was just in a trance of being with my boyfriend.

That's just every girl's dream and yearning, isn't it? To just want to have someone be theirs and be able to claim them as their own. I guess I'm like any other girl then if that's what I want. Especially when the guy is my best friend who's nice and been there for me when I needed him.

I guess in a way, I'm finally becoming a real girl. To be honest, I don't think I ever had to dress like a little weak sucker to prove that I'm a girl, I can just… Be who I am and feel what girls would feel to let other people know.

Again, it's a little bit too early to admit this, but… I love Fredward Benson.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized I was still kissing Freddie.

I pulled away and hugged him, "I love you, Freddie… And I don't expect you to say it back until you're ready. And I know we've only been together for one day, so we shouldn't be talking about it, but I do… And I want you to know that…"

He hugged me closer and said, "I love you, too and it's never too early as long as you know what you really want."

I snuggled more into Freddie and we were swaying again and finally putting my guard down, I let myself calm down and enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note: So I'm not so sure if this should be the ending of iCan Still Remember, but from how I just ended this chapter, this should be the last chapter, although there will be an Epilogue. Every story with a Preface has to have an Epilogue, correct? Correct. Anyways… When you guys give me a review tell me what you think. **

**OH. And I had this finish for a while, but I don't know why I never bothered to post it up… Sorry for making you guys wait! Also, I think I'll just make maybe one more chapter to show the progress of the Seddie relationship. (: **


End file.
